


Our love is gross

by Thomary221B



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, Drama, Español | Spanish, F/M, Heterosexuality, Romance, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 11:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19228018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomary221B/pseuds/Thomary221B
Summary: Tom creyó en el amor por una vez en su vida. Lástima que Ria pensara lo contrario.





	Our love is gross

**Author's Note:**

> Horriblemente escrito en el 2015.  
> Perdóneme.

—¿Habías creído que te amaba?

—Me lo habías dicho muchas veces... ¿todo fue mentira, Ria?

—Solo estoy contigo por beneficencia mía. Si te amé fue antes pero los humanos somos codiciosos, anhelamos tener más y más cada día.

—¿Por qué no has luchado contra eso?

—No quise, en cambio quería que se extinga los latidos que empezaba a sentir por ti...Tom.

—Me has usado, en estos años sólo me has usado y ahora me tiras como un cristal roto. ¿Acaso no valí nada para ti?

Ria lo miraba parsimoniosa, con la altivez que en un primer momento fue la característica cosa que llamó la atención en Tom y esa sonrisa que un tiempo le causó muchos estragos en su ser, esas famosas mariposas como les llaman algunos pero ahora solo sentía decepción y el desamor dentro suyo, la mujer, la primera a la que le abrió sus sentimientos, la que puso en juego su corazón no lo amaba o en tal caso lo amó pero la codicia se la arrebató. 

—Si has valido para mi... más de lo que imaginas. Aún me vales, Tom.

—Nunca debí jugar todo por ti... por eso ya no hay marcha atrás. 

—Ya no la hay. Ahora sólo me perteneces mientras que yo no te pertenezco. 

—Largo de aquí, Ria... —Ella viró su mirada al personaje que entraba en escena, el "entrometido" como le solía llamar al gemelo menor de Tom, dio unos pasos para besar la mejilla de Tom e irse. 

Tom cayó en el sofá de la sala, sin ganas de nada con el corazón destrozado y con pocos ánimos de olvidar la historia que juntos pasaron a lo largo de cinco años de engaños, Bill a su tiempo fue al encuentro de su hermano al cual le ofreció un abrazo protector.

Bill no podía hacer mucho, sólo estar ahí y ver como su hermano mayor Tom lloraba en silencio mientras escondía su rostro en el cuello de Bill buscando refugio en la única persona que lograba confiar y jurando de nuevo no confiar en nadie más que Bill, su hermanito que nunca lo había dañado.

Le gustaba lo simple que podía ser Ria o lo simple que ella le decía que era, los dos se complementaron entre sus simplezas y cada uno guardó sus demonios al dar una rienda al futuro y corazones ofrecidos. Pero ella lo guardó antes y dejó que el de Tom siguiera expuesto para que ella diera la jugada final.

Esa noche fue desigual, cada uno se vio a los ojos, cada uno creó mundos diferentes, cada uno vio enlaces diferentes, una dejó de recordar y el otro reclamó que recordase. 

Ria olvidó amar, Ria olvidó amarlo, Ria olvidó curarlo, Ria olvidó repetir ese amor engañoso. 

Tom sólo deseaba que lo amara, que lo curara que pueda repetir ese pequeño amor, bien decía alguna vez no entregues tu corazón en manos sucias porque puedes terminar pudrido, y eso sucedió ahora, su corazón no era más que un órgano muerto y nauseabundo. 

El amor es malo y asqueroso si se convierte de respirar a asfixiar. 

Le encanta de ella desde su forma de caminar hasta la forma de menear las caderas hasta las sencillas sonrisas que le ofrecía en aquellos clubes nocturnos a los cuales asistía o las noches en la azotea de L.A en la cual Tom le dedicaba una que otra melodía.

Pasan los días y nada es curado, mientras los clubes le invitan a sentir amor entre los espacios y Tom quiere el amor de esa mujer que se llevó los últimos restos de amor que le quedaba tras las mentiras que se tejían. 

Aún así entre ese odio que se formaba un leve sentimiento llamado amor sobrevivía pero moría ni bien nacía.

Bill sólo observaba como su hermano decaía en esa maldita y jodida cosa llamada amor, lo entendía, claro que sí, él pasó lo mismo con esa última persona que amó. Esa persona que se encargó de destrozar cada trocito de su corazón y ahora era el turno de su hermano pero no podía hacer nada, Tom permitía que Ria lo usara por razones que eran mejor guardarlas, y no hacerlas públicas nunca. 

Que ante todos sepan que hay amor entre ellos dos, que no se separaran o en todo caso que Ria termine ese juego y deje a Tom por fin de sus garras, sí, porque esta era una arpía que supo manejar a su gemelo dándole un amor falaz cuando ella dejó de amarlo. 

Si hubo amor lo hubo pero eso quedo atrás, ahora es el presente y el futuro auguraba fines desastrosos. 

Pero no se podía hacer nada vuelve a repetirse, Bill lloraba en silencio por Tom, lágrimas sinceras de impotencia y rabia al permitir que tu mayor enemigo haga lo que quiera sin poder hacer nada ni decir nada.

Tom en su desdicha rió amargamente al recordar esa famosa frase "No puedes encontrar el amor en medio de los aplausos", ¿por qué no escuchó antes esa frase? Se hubiera ahorrado muchos años perdidos, lágrimas y sufrimientos en estos momentos. Pero ya nada se puede hacer, no puedes siempre ahogarte en un vaso de agua.

Si olvidada su historia por completo, ¿sería curado? 

Pero si lo esta dejando ir, olvidando secretas promesas de amor y pasión pero su mente se empeña en recordar una nueva cada día.

Ofreció su corazón y quedó destrozado como un cristal pero al pasar el tiempo el cristal cambió, ya no había más lágrimas, más sollozos nocturnos ya no quedaba nada, ahora un corazón cubierto de oro. 

Ria ya no dolía como antes, el roto tiempo se encargó de ello con su burlona sonrisa. 

Si ella se quedaba entonces que sufra con su miseria y eso era más que reconfortante, su sonrisa volvió aunque su ser andaba pegado con un frágil pegamento. 

El amor era malo, solo te hace un tonto andante, esperas cosas que no sucederán, amores que no se harán realidad y promesas rotas que quedaran en el olvido de un amor que no debió florecer.

Tom aún con Ria a su lado mostraba su gran sonrisa y encanto mientras ella se mostraba orgullosa pero cada vez más rendida por no obtener los suplicantes "ámame" su jaque mate estaba quedando atrás.

Aquel que quisiera amar a Tom Kaulitz tendría tener claro que ahora amarías a un monstruo con una peculiar sonrisa con piercing incluido y mentalidad retorcida y fragmentada.

Tokio Hotel tiene ahora dos corazones destruidos que compartían el lazo de vida que si uno sufre el otro lo hace también. Gemelos que vagarían siempre en búsqueda de amor.

—¡Demos un gran concierto! —gritaron cuatro muchachos antes de salir al escenario.


End file.
